Dance Me If You Can
by Singer013
Summary: Teenaged Cassandra challenges teenage Bombalurina to a dance off Song fic


**Just an idea I had while listening to The Cheetah Girls. Song is Dance Me If You Can **

**Note I did not copy and paste the lyrics I just listened to the song closely**

_Cassandra _

Bombalurina

**Bomba,Rosealeana, and Demeter **

**_Demeter_** Rosealeana

**_all_**

Bombalurina was practicing a dance with her sisters Demeter and Rosealeana for a competition that Old Deuteronomy was having to see which teen/teens would win, and the winner or winners would get to preform that dance at the Jellicle Ball which was in one moon!

Cassandra was trying to get rid of her competition by insulting their dancing saying that they looked like dancing hippos. So when Cassandra passed by the three sisters Bombalurina tripped on an old rag that was in her way and fell into Rosealeana who yelped ane fell down with her sister on top of her

Cassandra laughed "Look at the little orphans trying to dance" said Cassandra like a little brat

"What are you trying to say Cassandra?" said Bomba as she helped her sister up her fur started to bristle

"I'm saying that you dance like a whale trying to stand on it's tail" said Cassandra

at this Rosealeana and Demeter started bristling

"Well then show me your moves, besides no one can say that I can't dance" said Bombalurina

_Cassandra started singing and dancing _

_"Are you sure that you're up for this? _

_Do you think that you can handle it? _

_It's complicated _

_You might get frustrated _

_I got the moves that you never seen _

_Let me show you just what I mean _

_There's really no chance _

_That you can do my dance _

_Can't keep up _

_Cant keep up _

_No _

_Try to keep up _

_Try to keep up _

_Yeah _

_Can't keep up _

_Can't keep up _

_No _

_(Oh no, uhum uhum) _

_(Oh no, show me what you got) _

_Try to follow, watch me now _

_If you think that you know how _

_Then dance me (Dance me) _

_Dance me if you can_

_Get together or fall apart _

_If you think it's not that hard _

_Then dance me (Dance me) _

_Dance me if you can. _

_Dance me if you can _

_Dance me _

_Dance me if you __can__" Cassandra finished with a smug look _

_The sisters shared a look and Bomba started singing _

_"I know you think that you're in control _

_But watch and learn _

_'Cause this is how we roll" Bomba sang as she danced with her sisters _

_"**Work it just like this **_

_**Let's see you trying to do that **_

_**What's the matter? **_

_**Can't you figure it out? **_

_**'Cause you look confused, mixed up no doubt **_

_**There's really no chance **_

_**That you can do our dance" **the sisters sang (from the end of this verse on Tugger, Munk, Victor, and Macavity join the dancing) _

**_"Can't keep up _**

**_Cant keep up _**

**_No_**

**_Try to Keep up _**

**_Try to Keep up _**

**_Yeah_**

_**Can't keep up **_

_**Can't keep up **_

_**No" **Bombalurina, Demeter, and Rosealeana all start to do some turns completely in sync (the same type of turnes that Mistoffelees does(he is not even born yet) _

_"**(Oh, oh, c'mon, c'mon) **_

_**(Yeah, yeah, show me what you got) **_

**Try to follow, watch me now **

**If you think that you know how **

**Then dance me (Dance me) **

**Dance me if you can" **sang the sisters as they continued

"(Oh yeah)" sang Rosealeana

**"Get together or fall apart **

**If you think it's not that hard **

**Then dance me (Dance me) **

**Dance me if you can **

(Oh yeah)

**Get together or fall apart **

**If you think it's not that hard **

**Then dance me (_Dance_ _me) _**

**Dance me if you can (_Oh_)" **sang the sisters as they danced with the toms behind them

Then Cassandra and Bombalurina started to circle each other as everyone watched

"_Is that the best that you can do? _

_You're gonna have to try much harder" _sang Cassandra

"Now's the time to make your move 

You know" sang Bomba as they continued to circle then break into dancing

**"Hey, hey, get ready **

**Hey, hey, let's go **

**(That's right) **

**(Here we go) **

**( Yeah, yeah, yeah)" **

Then they al started dancing together

_**"Try to follow, watch me now **_

_**If you think that you know how **_

_**Then dance me**_**(Dance me) **

_**Dance me if you can **_

_**Get together or fall apart **_

_**If you think it's not that hard **_

_**Then dance me**_** (****Dance me) **

_**Dance me if you can **_

_**Get together or fall apart **_

_**If you think it's not that hard **_

_**Then dance me (****Dance) **_

_**Dance me if you can**__** (Oh) **_

_**Everybody wants to win(**__**Wants to win)**_

_**If you think you can handle it **_

_**Then dance me**_ (Hey!)

_**Dance me if you can (**__**Hey, Yeah) **_

_**Never easy **_

_**That's the way**_** (**That's the way) 

**_If you think you got what it takes _**

**_Then dance me (_****_Oh) _**

**_Dance me if you can_**(Dance me if you can)" Finished Rosealeana with the final note

Bombalurina and Cassandra were looking at each other. Then everyone turned to see Deuteronomy clapping

"That was wonderful, I want you all to preform that number at the Ball, even if you were fighting with dance"

"Thank you Deuteronomy" said all who were involved


End file.
